


Unbelievable!

by Allwalkfree



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwalkfree/pseuds/Allwalkfree
Summary: Protecting Klaus is what Five does





	Unbelievable!

“Unbelievable! Unfucking believable!”

They all had been lounging around the living room, bored out of their skulls, when Five burst through the doors, cursing and ranting, and threw himself with all the force of a teenage body into the nearest sofa.

Klaus followed him silently into the room, fingers rubbing against his forehead, and shoulders hunched with the weight of something.

Diego sat up a bit straighter, observing them silently.

“What happened?”

The words they were all thinking came out of Allison’s mouth, as she stood up quickly, and made her way over to Five.

He just designated her with a glare meant to melt steel, before huffing scornfully and crossing his arms in a petulant sulk.

He was acting so much like the age he looked, that Diego couldn’t help but let his lips twitch into a smile. Sharing a quick look with Vanya, he saw the same mirth reflecting in her eyes, but she at least had the decency not the showcase it on her face.

“Five?” came Luther’s voice then, slightly admonishing, and just a tiny bit curious. “What happened?”

“That bitch happened,” Five snapped, rolling of the sofa, and looking around for something to release his pent-up stress.

Diego flipped the knife in his hand, before silently handing it over to his brother.

Five mumbled a soft thank you, as he clenched the knife in his tiny palm, and began to viciously tear at the throw pillows resting on the sofa he recently vacated.

Luther’s disapproving frown followed his movements, but he didn’t say anything.

‘ _He most have clearly realized that Five was too much of a volatile case to reason with right now_ ,’ Diego thought.

That didn’t stop Luther from glaring at Diego himself though, but it had been years since anything Luther said or did had gotten to him, so he just shrugged it off.

“What bitch?” Allison asked looking at her destructive brother tensely. “Did a sleazy woman make a move on you?”

Diego’s body went rigid at that. It had been all fun and games before Allison said those words, but now that they were out, he could sense the whole room atmosphere dropping bellow zero.

Something sickening coiled in his stomach. Of course, Five could take care of himself, hell he was an old man, so he might not even mind those kind of advances, but the thought that someone, anyone, would so much as look at a little kid like that, his brother like that, made rage and hate burst through his heart, engulfing his whole body.

“What! No!” Five snapped, looking at his sister in disbelief.

“Oh,” Allison said, breathing a sigh of relief. And with that the mood lifted once again into a more of a curious note.

“She was a colossal bitch, is what she was,” Klaus said.

With all the miniature tantrum coming from Five, Diego almost forgot the other man had walked in with him.

“What do you mean?” he asked, staring at his brother.

Klaus head was resting on Vanya’s lap now. The quite girl running her fingers gently through his hair, and his dirty boots were splayed over Luther’s lap.

Luther would have protested any other day, but for once he didn’t seem to mind, instead patting Klaus leg absentmindedly as he payed attention to the weird conversation going on around him.

Klaus shrugged awkwardly from were he was laying. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be enjoying all the attention being showered with.

Diego couldn’t blame him for that. Guilt always gnawed at him whenever he saw Klaus thrive under any sort of attention, but right now there was no time for that, so he shoved it away into the back of his mind, where all his guilt, self-loathing and pain resided, to be addressed for another day.

“She just made really insensitive comments when me and Five were shopping. Pissed us right off,” he muttered. His words were slurred, and if Diego didn’t know better, he would say his brother was drunk, but he did know better, and he knew that Klaus was just tired.

His gaze softened.

“What did she say?” he asked. This time directing the question towards the mini assassin. If Klaus needed sleep, he should have it.

Five threw the now shredded throw pillow with as much force as he could, following it with the knife, and hitting it dead center, pinning it to the wall.

Diego whistled. “Nice”

Five grinned back at him.

“Focus,” Allison said. “What happened.”

The sour mood that had elevated from Five’s face just a moment ago, returned in full force, and he sat back down on the sofa, and rubbed circles around his forehead.

“We were just shopping for stuff,” he began. “Nothing important, but Klaus wanted to buy those stupid music shaped candy things that recently came in store for Vanya, and everything was fine, but just as we were about to leave the store, this woman approached us.”

“All self important like,” Klaus muttered from his place next to Vanya and Luther, smiling lazily when his sister leaned over a planted a soft kiss on his hair as a thank you for the thoughtful gift.

Five nodded. “She started accusing Klaus of everything under the moon.”

Punching the armrest harshly, he glowered. “Called him a shifty character with no business raising a kid. Told him that she had seen him in alley ways shooting it up, and that people like Klaus didn’t deserve to be part of a developed society. She even accused him of being a pimp!” Raising his arm, he hit the armrest again. “Can you fucking believe it!”

“She said that?”

Luther’s whole face had contorted into something ugly. His hand that had previously been resting on Klaus’s knee was now gripping it protectively. “Did you call the manager? Did you report her? What did you do?”

“Of course, we didn’t call the manager!” Five snapped. “What? You think any manager will listen to the pair of us over a respectable looking woman in a pencil skirt?”

The last part was said with so much sarcasm and disgust, Diego was sure the woman most have felt the hate all the way to wherever she was located.

“What did you do then?” Allison asked, her curiously evident.

At that Klaus started giggling. Even as tired as he was, whatever most have happened was funny enough for him to open his eyes and grin at Five.

“Do you wanna tell them or should I?” he said.

Five just crossed his arms again in answer, making Klaus laugh even more.

“Oh God,” Allison said. “What did you do?”

Diego was dying to know what the hell happened at this point as well.

“Well it’s not what I did per se,” Klaus grinned. “It’s what Five did.”

“What did he do?” Luther’s voice sounded resigned. Like he expected to find the police at their doorstep any moment now.

“Oh, nothing like that,” Klaus said, waving his hand dismissively. “He just pulled on the lady, so she leans down to look at him and stop yelling at me you know, and then he slapped her!”

Klaus was grinning from ear to ear then. “He slapped her really really hard. Am pretty sure the sound carried to all the way to the back of the store.”

Diego just stared at Klaus for a long minute, before his lips twitched, and he fell over laughing.

“Damn it Five,” Allison said, trying hard to cover her smile, amidst all her sibling’s laughter. Even Luther was cracking up.

“That wasn’t all,” Klaus said.

“No way,” Diego leaned back in his chair finally, drying the corner of his eyes. “What else did he do?”

Klaus just shook his head and gave Five a thump up.

“He grabbed her by the ear, told her she wasn’t half the person I was, and then dragged her out of the store before throwing her ass on the ground. It was hilarious.”

At this point, even Allison couldn’t hide her mirth.

“Five,” Vanya said. “You didn’t?”

“I did,” their time travelling brother was unable to hide his proud smile at this point. “And I’ll do it again. No one talks about my brother like that. Not to my face.”

“Then we ran away, before anyone called child protective services and threw my ass in jail,” Klaus finished the story with a happy sigh, leaning back into his sister, and letting her continue with the patting.

“Unbelievable,” Diego grinned. “Unfucking believable.”

He loved his family so so much it hurt.


End file.
